


Beautiful Secret

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Series: Odd Pairings [20]
Category: American Horror Story, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tate feels, Watching Someone Sleep, kiss, sleep kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 14:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5093408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't know. Stiles wouldn't know. Nor his mother, or the maid, or that girl, his sister... No one. This was his, Stiles was his. No one could have him, not like Tate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Secret

**Author's Note:**

> My sister showed me the first few episodes of the first season of American horror story and I was suddenly hooked, this is the quick outcome xD

He'd watched him, searched him, studied him, he even went as far as to watch the boy while he slept and... he couldn't figure out what made him so different, so bizarrely unique that he was more focused and interested in him than he'd ever been in any other human. This boy, this guy... He was... special. He had something that Tate was drawn to, but he just didn't know what it was. He liked being around him, being near him. He liked him, he was... interesting... to be around.

He was currently 'gazing' at him while he slept, his eyes looking over his tender, smooth and peaceful face. He looked angelic, innocent. Tate slowly brought his hand to the skin of his jaw, the tips of his fingers gently ghosting over the soft texture. He was beautiful, he was the image of the words 'Angel' 'innocence' 'pure'. From what he'd learnt from him, Stiles Stilinski hadn't done a thing wrong in the entirety of his short life, nothing changing, like the family before. Their life was a misery to watch, he'd never been so bored of hearing 'affair, divorce, miscarriage,' etcetera.

This family was small, only two men, a father and a son, and he was currently gazing at the boy who was amusingly practically comatose. He was a very heavy sleeper. He'd learnt that a few nights ago when he nearly fell, making a little bit of noise that seemed to only wake the father, who slept down the other end of the hallway, he might add. He was just outside of the boys room and he didn't even twitch.

Tate slid his fingers up his face, his palm softly ghosting over warm, smooth skin. He watched him, noting every little detailed. He... when was the last time he really wanted something. When was the last time he'd ever felt something for a human, a live one. Why was he so drawn to Stiles, why did, he want him, why did he make him feel... Why did the boy draw so much emotion from him, emotions he hadn't felt before.

He leaned closer to him, his face only a few inches away and getting closer and closer. He wanted to at least try it, but not when the boy was awake. That therapist from the last family wasn't exactly wrong when he said that he may fear rejection. But everyone feared it, it was a normal thing. Everyone was afraid of rejection. Even Stiles, he'd saw it once, over the computer. His friend had blew him off over to skype to be with his girlfriend and the human seemed hurt, disappointed... rejected. It hurt Tate to see him that way.

"Beautiful," he whispered against Stiles' lips, feeling the moist warmth of his breath leaving the small gap between his lips. He slowly closed his eyes and gently connected their mouths in a soft, long peck. Just a few seconds of contact and he memorized every bit, taking in the hot taste, the smoothness, the moist, plush of his pink lips.

Tate pulled back, but only an inch to see him, his eyes. They were still closed, still asleep. He couldn't know. Stiles wouldn't know. Nor his mother, or the maid, or that girl, his sister... No one. This was his, Stiles was his. No one could have him, not like Tate.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my little sudden bored one-off for American horror story and teen wolf. I don't really know what happened, I just started writing about these two xD
> 
> I hope you enjoyed xD


End file.
